bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Nagareboshi vs. Takashi Rensai
It was pitch-black. A single, lone figure walked over the bridge that connects Rukongai and Seireitei. This person's figure was flawless; white porcelain skin like a bisque doll, beautiful hair, big bright eyes like diamonds, and a youthful and perfect body. Suddenly, this person stopped, raising his eyebrow in slight surprise at another. "Heheh so woman, can you tell me something? Where is Kenji Hiroshi, I wonder what he is wearing now hehe!" A man with a great feminine appearance, with beauty that would put most girls to shame. Sat on one of the rails of the bridge holding a lotus flower. Pulling one petal after another, thinking "If Kenji would go with him or will he not". "W-Woman...?" Gai looked away, confounded that the man before him could mistake him for a woman. "H-How could you mistake me for..." Shaking his head, Gai then continued, "K-Kenji...? What for?" "Hmp I guess your like me honey, although your one of the ugliest of our kind. As for Kenji there is two reasons, the first being Lord Sentonara wants me to watch and find info on him. The second being is I want him haha, I will have him. I can be able to lay my head on his chest and feel his embrace. Then I can hold his head in my arms, oh what a turn on haha. I want him shirtless for me hehe, isn't that a pretty sight. His shirtless body laying beside me and his head will be like a teddy bear for me to hold." Takashi said as his eyes started to get an insane twisted love as he said this, making anyones skin crawl with fear. Gai's response was to give Takashi an unfocused, vacant stare into a vast abyss of nothingness. "Uh..." Taking two steps back, light began to slowly amass in his left hand. "Hehe now now, dear who said it was time to play yet. I am not done thinking about Kenji, personal I want to dress him either trunks and a tank top or something else hehe. Just a personal thing of mine, but you are going to tell me what you know about Kenji understand?" Takashi said as he seemed to dissappeared in a flash and appeared behind Gai, holding and umbrella over both of them. "So what do you think of Kenji? Wouldn't you just like to see him shirtless haha!" Takashi licked his pure red lips at the though of Kenji running through his mind. He started to look at Gai, starting to check him out. Leaping foward, Gai, now ever-so-slightly unnerved by this man, stated; "W-What? I've only heard bits and pieces about him. Sorry. I can't help you there." "Oh no no, you know something about him. I intent to find out all that you know, if not I will just play with you and then your body will rot away." Takashi dissappeared in a flash again and appeared behind Gai, smelling his body and then putting his mouth to Gai's ear and whispers. "I know your name is Gai Nagareboshi, I know alot of things about you and you have no idea of what I am? Let me tell you something, I am much stronger than your are hehe." Takashi said in a feminine insane voice, as he licked his lips again that even Gai can hear them. The sound of his lips smacking together a very disgusting sound to the ears. As Takashi moved his head back after what he said, finishing smelling Gai's scene. Then putting his umbrella over him and Gai again. Gai, being somewhat disgusted at others invading his personal space, took two steps back, before the light expanded and took the form of his Zanpakutō, Kakusei. Kakusei is a large broadsword. It has a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It has an ornately etched based, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. Immediately assuming a fighting stance, Gai almost robotically rushed foward at Takashi, attempting to strike him with his enormous blade. "Yes yes this is what I want!" Takashi yelled as he through his umbrella up into the air, it just floated in the air as it started to spin faster and faster. Then thousands and thousands of needles came from the umbrella and started to make their way to Gai. Hoping that the needles will finish the man off quickly, as Takashi gave a smug look knowing that it was finished. "Haha, oh well I guess he didn't have any info on Kenji. I personal want to know if he wears boxers or he goes commando hehe. Oh well when I meet Kenji I have to ask him." Takashi shurged his shoulders and turned around then started to walk away, as the umbrella fell to the ground. Making its way into his hands, he then started to think about the next man he is going after. Raising his blade, Gai deflected the needles with a few quick overheard spinning slashes before focusing his gaze on Takashi once again, as his eyes began to shine. "What are you turning around for? Don't be so sure of yourself. In battle, one should never underestiate their opponent!" Takashi turned having a feeling that he wouldn't stay quiet. Look, I will be honest with you hun I am only looking for Kenji. I want him and if you anyone stands in my way I will cut them down. As from my little umbrella trick, I have something much worse than that." Takashi Said as he took a grip on the hilt of his blade, then waiting a moment. "So tell me, hehe boxers or commando my dear Gai? I just thought I might have asked you before I kill you heh. I bet by now you are wondering what I am right? What I am really looking for and who I work for right?" Takashi said as he began to look at Gai. "...Tch!" Gai clicked his tongue in irritation, before preparing to unleash his next attack. "There's this odd air about you. I think I know who you're working for...Though I can't quite put my finger on it just yet." Gai raised his blade into the air, before swinging back. "Shining ONSLAUGHT!" At that moment, Gai unleashed a spinning, 'X'-shaped blast of white feather-like spiritual energy at Takashi. "Oh well take a guess?' Takashi said, with an annoyed look on his face. He then got a good grip on his blade and unleashed it and It's snake-like movements that tracts and retracts similar to that of a snake's movement when going for a strike. Karasuhebi is made up of at least 500 chain linked blades held together by pins which allow the sword to have snake-like movement. As Takashi stood in his place and let his sword do all the work. Its snake like movement making it hard to tell where the next attack is coming from place to place. With its movement it was able to stop most of the attack, although Takashi summoned the whip-like blade back to its original state. Waiting for the shocked face of Gai at the surpise of his sword, can beat any Zanpakuto. "I am not done talking to you yet, now tell me who do I work for!" Takashi told Gai as if Takashi was a teenage girl annoyed by someone. "...!" As Gai was knocked back, he quickly caught himself. Standing, he used his blade as a crutch, before uttering in contempt, "It's that Sentonara guy..." Quickly flipping Kakusei around, Gai, almost instantly leapt into the air at incredible speeds, before throwing Kakusei at high speeds towards Takashi, spinning with enough speed to create a miniture tornado. "Haha I knew it, I knew it. Lord Sentonara hear that your famous haha!" Takashi gave out an insane laugh as he again pulled his sword to his back and then almost like he was throwing it. The snake like movements of the blade in big endless chain where able to keep moving. Then going around in a cirlce pattern it was able to cancel out most of the attack, although Takashi had to jump back. Then retracting his sword into its original state, and he then said. "So now tell me is Lord Sentonara famous around the soul society? I bet even that Ryu Order knows about us, but is to scared to come looking for us hehe. But Gai you never answered my question Boxers or Commando? I bet its a boxers kinda man that I am looking at huh?" Takashi turned his head, as he asked the questions to Gai with a smug smile on his face. "..." Gai's answer was once again, silence. Raising his arm, he gripped his blade in both hands, before uttering, "Yatte yaruze, Kakusei." With that, Kakusei transformed into a unique broadsword, having a magenta blade, with golden trim around the blade. The hilt and cross-guard are a brilliant white, and the cross-guard has two purple crosses sticking out from the sides. There is a triangle sticking out from the cross-guard, making a sort of triangle as seen from the side, slightly covering the cross-guard. This 'triangle' has a green gem in the middle and golden sides with air vents, similar to a knight's helmet. The grip is red and the pommel has three purple spikes on it. Gai's left hand was now covered by a crimson glove and the chain at the base of Kakusei's hilt extended out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless left arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. On his left shoulder, there is a crimson pauldron that has three curved fins of metal jutting out from his left shoulder blade, each progressively larger as they near his shoulder. Kakusei also gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. "Hanya Heki." Gai's body became surrounded by a crimson aura. He then raiseed his arms above his head. As he did this, the aura around his forearms became thicker. He then slammed his arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson growing forcefield of reiatsu appeared from the aura around Gai's arms and grews larger, spreading all around him as it closed in on Takashi. "Hehe are you my knight in armor or whatever. I always thought that Kenji or maybe even someone beside you hehe. Oh well I will take what I can get hehe." Takashi said with somewhat of a strange twist look in his eyes at what the man had become. Takashi to be turned on by him now, because he became more "Manly". As the aura started to makes it way over to Takashi he seemed that he could only stay in pne place. But it seemed a yellow barrier was around him protecting him from most of the aura. Though he was stuck in one spot, but his sword could reach for miles and miles. "My my when your die Gai can I dress you in trunks and a tank top hehe?" Takashi gave out a laugh at the thought of what Gai will become after his death. "Oh you will be the first in all of my men will share this fate." Takashi said "..." Once again, Gai's answer to such matters were silence. "...I hate to burst your bubble Takashi, I've got a girlfriend. Even if I did return your feelings, I'm sure as hell that we're polar opposites. Wouldn't work." With that, Gai leapt into the air, shouting, "Karasu Tsubasa!" Black feathered wings formed on Gai's feet, allowing him to ascend higher into the air before the fins on Gai's left shoulder blade broke apart as he called "Hakka Bakushin!" As the fins unleashed a white surge of reishi from his shoulder that launched him foward at inconcievable speeds, the moment Gai shot off like a shooting star in the sky, a sonic boom was unleashed behind him, as he attempted to land a powerful uppercut directed at Takashi's face. "Ahhh!: Takashi shouted, as he started to perform a backflip managing to dodge most of the attack. Although Takashi got a cut on his face. As he grabbed it, he started to get an annoyed look like a spoiled teenaged girl. 'Your so mean Gai and you have a................GIRLFRIEND!" Takashi starting to act like a jealous ex, as he shouted to Gai. "How can you get a woman, when you look just like me? How is it possible? Whatever I must focus." Takashi said as he seemed to be put off track with the girlfriend comment. "Oh well I am going to try something different now. Hmp!" Takashi put his sword back into its sheath on his back and pouted alittle bit. As he put his hands together, then pulling them out a square shaped barrier appeared into Takashi's hands. In the barrier, was a kusarigama. As the barrier faded the kusarigama, fell into Takashi's hands, having one hand on the scythe end and the other starting to spin the chain with a metal wieght on the end. "...Tch". Clicking his tongue and leaping back to dodge the kusarigama, Gai then stabbed his blade into the ground, before uttering, "Ban-kai." Devillish black wings with galaxies and stars imbued in them erupted from his back, as Kakusei took the form of two pitch-black gauntlets. They had a crystal blue emblem in the middle, and an orange cross on top of this, and flame type designs also covered the base of the gauntlets. There was a pair of arm thrusters attached to the gauntlets. "Shinseina Kakusei." Assuming a fighting stance, Gai shouted at his opponent; "How pitiful. So pitiful that I would hug you tight if you were being serious. From here on out, it's a one-way-street! It's useless! Just put your tail between your legs and get your rear end back where you came from!" From the pitch-black night, an angel with wings of darkness arose. "Silly little Gai, you don't get it heh. I always have back up plans and Masashi." Takashi said in a tone, that Takashi had something up his sleeve. "But for now, I will have you in the end so don't try to be a tough guy. Although that is a big turn on, if it is on the wrong guy it is a turn off like you. Take that dude Kensei Muguruma for example, he personifies the words tough guy and he is a great turn on. But as for you a few things hun, one you look like a woman. Two you are just a turn off to me so I have no need for you. " Takashi said as he drew back the metal ball end of the the kusarigama, with an annoyed face again. "I'm sick of playing around, Takashi." Instantanously, Gai appeared in front of his opponent, with a powerful uppercut aimed at his head. "Hehe, you are a tough guy I like it." Takashi said grabbing onto Gai's arm, drawing his sword and then in a swining movement. The blades started to come out in a long chain like movements, this close to the soucre Gai was done. The blade spinning around the two, then stopping. As they almost seemed to be fully stopped, Takashi pulled on the hilt of his sword. The blades act much like a snake, as the blades warpped him and Takashi and they finally have thier embrace. Though at the cost of Takashi taking some damage, as well for Gai. Takashi was able to see into Gai's eye, with Takashi's eye with joy and lust. As Takashi warped his arms around Gai in his bankai form, with the blade starting to pull more and more tigher. Takashi started to blush at the sight of Gai, he then started to reach for Gai's top wanting to rip it off of him. "Come on Gai you will be the man of this embrace hah." Takashi said with a twisted look in his eye, as he started to pull on Gai's top to rip it off. "..." Gai's answer was once again, silence before uttering "Kokugenei." The sound of his feet tapping on the ground wasn't heard until after his feet had left the floor again. Once the sound lag was at its fullest, Gai produced a sonic boom that destroyed everything in front of and behind himself, breaking him out of his opponent's grip. Then, leaping backwards, Gai began to amass reishi on his left arm and thrust his arm into an enormous tree. "I'm putting this all...Into my most powerful attack. Get ready, Takashi!" Gai screamed to the point of blood coming out from his throat, before he disorderly swung his arm about that was buried in the enormous tree. In that instant, Soul Society's rotation that day slowed down by about five minutes. His arm, having took away the enormous energy of their world's rotation, converted it via Anki into a single demonic attack. The forcibly gouged-out tree was blown away at a horrifying velocity. Gai was standing on an grassy hill, but the surroundings that serve as an obstructing space between him and Takashi were being destroyed as if they were waste paper in a ferocious wind. "What is he doing, whatever it is. He messed up our embrace Gai is so mean. Hmp!" Takashi pouted as he put his hands together and started to gather energy of his own, since he has Diabolus he will be able to survive most of the attacks. As takashi put out one of this hands, he started to charge up a blue energy. "Hadō #88.Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Takashi shouted, as it was said a massive energy blast came from Takashi's hand and blow away most of the items that where coming at Takashi. The blast not stoping there it keot going growing bigger, making its way over to Gai, knowing that most of his energy is gone. Takashi on the other hand used more hand to hand attacks than spiritual attacks. He has some of his energy and with the Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, it started to take its effect on him. After it was fired, Takashi was down on one knee getting himself together again. With a smug smile on his face knowing that Gai was finished, Takashi walked away with a proud feeling in his steps. "Oh well, I guess our embrace wasn't ment to be." Takashi said a little disappointed in what happened to Gai. Unbeknownst to Takashi, Gai had used Kōshinho to dissapear and forefeit the match. Reappearing several meters away, near a waterfall, he sat down on a rock and sighed, basking in its tranquility. "...He's finally gone. Seriously, it's exhausting to deal with something of such proportions. Geez." "Oh well I guess Gai is dead now, oh well lets go Dokugai. I think its time that I do something else, by the way Dokugai give me something to heal these injures." Takashi started to walk away as a short man, in white robes and brown Hakama. A white cloth covering his face, came out from behind a tree having watched everything that had happened. "Hahaha, so Takashi you didn't my help at all. So did your little girlfriend go away?" Dokugai laughed making fun of Gai and Takashi in a bit of annoying way. As Dokugai handed Takashi a long bamboo pipe with a piece of cloth coverig the top of it. "This will be the best way to heal both your in and out injures haha." Dokugai said with an arrogant tone in his voice. "......why me?" Takashi took the long bamboo pipe and ripped the cloth of the top. Drinking the strange liquid inside, then in that moment all of his injure were healed. "Whats wrong Takashi, was he to much for yah?" Dokugai asked Takashi with a smug annoying smile under his mask. 'Shut up Dokugai, your just luck I need you. I could have handle that guy without your help either way. Even I had to call Masashi in, we are former lovers but we still are allies of course. I miss him a bit but whatever."Takashi said putting his arms behind his head, starting to look off into space as him and Dokugai walked off. Category:Persona Superior Deus